Free and Falling
by anubisd101
Summary: Sequel to springmoonlight4life's story Slowly Falling. Go read that before you read this. Jemma.
1. Promise

**HEY GUYS! OK, BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING, TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE, GO CHECK OUT _springmoonlight4life_'S STORY _Slowly Falling_. YOU WILL NEED TO READ THAT FIRST. AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO ****_springmoonlight4life _FOR ALLOWING ME TO CONTINUE HER STORY ON MY PROFILE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I GIVE COMPLETE CREDIT TO HER! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Emma's POV

I woke up the next morning. I looked at my clock; 10:11 AM. God, I love weekends. I plopped back onto my bed, on my back, and let the memories from yesterday soak in.

Daniel saw me casting a spell, so he broke up with me. Jax comforted me, and we ended up kissing. We admitted our love to each other. Jax helped me carry all of my 'Daniel', and 'Me & Daniel' scrap books in the woods, and we burned them. When we came back, my dad was already here, but he didn't know I left the house. I gave Jax a kiss goodbye, before he snuck out the window.

My life was almost complete. But that's gonna change, today. I'm gonna tell my dad about me being a witch, and having powers, and ask him if he knew about mom. And Jax is gonna be right beside me the whole time. He told me he would. And he wouldn't break a promise he made to _me_. He knew how hard this was for me to do, and he was gonna help me.

"Emma? Are you up yet?" I heard my dad's voice from behind my bedroom door.

"Yeah, dad. I'm up." I said, uncovering myself from the blankets. He opened the door, with the house phone in his hand.

"Phone for you." He said, putting his arm out for me to take the phone from his hand.

"Who is it?" I asked, taking it from him. He made a gesture for me to find out for myself. I brought the phone to my face. "Hello?"

"Emma! Thank god!" I heard the voice of the last person I wanted to talk to first thing when I wake up.

"What do you want, Daniel?" I asked angrily. I glared straight ahead, just because hearing his voice made me so angry.

"Please, Em. I just want to talk. Do you think I could take you out for breakfast? Or maybe lunch?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem." I said, still angry.

"Please, Em. We can work this out. We can start over." He said, once again, hopefully.

"No, Daniel. I don't ever wanna see you again in my life." I said, and hung up. I threw the phone on my bed, and walked over to my closet.

"You, and Daniel have a fight?" My dad asked. I forgot he was here.

"I guess you could say that." I replied. He looked joyful for a split second, but it quickly turned into a look of sorriness.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" He asked.

"He broke up with me."

"WHAT?! That boy broke up with my daughter?! He's gonna–"

"Dad! Don't worry. I don't care." I cut him off, smiling. It was funny on how over protective he was being, and how mad he was this mad at someone for something they did that I don't even care about.

"What? You don't?" My dad asked, truly confused.

"No dad, I don't. Why would I care about Daniel? He can't even except me for who I am." I said, while I picked out an outfit.

"What do you mean he doesn't except you for who you are?" He asked, angry, and surprised.

"I'll tell you later. I gotta go somewhere." I said, as I laid the dress I picked out on my bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Relax dad, I'll be fine. I'm just going to hang out with a friend." I reassured him. He nodded, and walked out of my room. I turned towards my dress. Time for some accessories! When I finished picking out some jewelry, I put on my shoes, jacket, and grabbed my bag.

**Emma's Outfit:**

**m/set?.embedder=8272961&.svc=copypaste&id=130015989**

**(LINK ALSO ON MY PROFILE)**

I was fixing my hair when I heard my phone ring. That reminds me, I gotta call Jax! I walked over to my bedside table, and picked up my phone. The caller ID was Jax. I answered.

"Hey, I was just about to call you!" I said happily into the phone.

"Really? Well I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat at the mall?" He asked.

"Yeah, sounds great! You can come pick me up now." I said, walking back over to my mirror.

"Alright, one sec." He said.

"Ok." I replied, thinking he was talking to one of his parents. But I was proven wrong when he walked through my window.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I laughed, and nodded. I hung up my phone, and put it in my bag. I gave Jax a little peck on the lips, before we walked out my window. I'll just say to my dad he didn't notice me leave this morning.

* * *

_(Time Skip: At the mall) (Still Emma's POV)_

Jax took me to a nice side restaurant at the mall. It was more of a diner, actually. We got a corner booth. A waitress came to our booth, to take our orders.

"Hi, my name's Mandy, and I'll be your server today. Are we all set to order?" She asked, nicely.

"Um, I'll have the original cheeseburger, with a side of fries, and a coke." Jax said.

"Same." I said to her. She nodded, took our menus, and walked away. I turned to Jax, to see him looking surprised. "What?"

"It's just...I've never been on a date with a girl who ordered a cheeseburger, and fries. They always order salads, or pasta, or something. One girl even only ordered a water." Jax said. I knew he wasn't being mean. He was trying to say I was different, in a good way. Like I wasn't afraid of calories, like most girls.

"Well, I'm not the other girls." I smirked, and tilted my head. Maybe I've been spending a little _too much_ time with Jax.

"I guess so." He said. 5 minuets past in silence. "Hey, Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna give you something." Jax said, and pulled a box out of his jacket's pocket. He opened up the box, to show two promise rings. I covered my mouth, and I felt tears forming.

"Oh my gosh, Jax!" I exclaimed. I stood up, and sat on his side of the booth. I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Emma, I love you, but your killing me." Jax said, in a raspy voice, cause he couldn't breath. I let go of him, and he began to breath heavily.

"Sorry." I apologized. I sat back on my side of the booth.

"It's fine." He smiled. He took my right hand, and put the ring on my ring finger.

"Why my right hand?" I asked, still smiling.

"Cause we're too young for marriage." He joked. I laughed, cause it was true. I took his ring, and put it on his right ring finger. Mine's had 'Jax' on it, and his had 'Emma' on it.

**Promise Rings:**

**m/set?.embedder=8272961&.svc=copypaste&id=130018242**

**(LINK ALSO ON MY PROFILE)**

We both leaned in, and kissed each other passionately. When we pulled back, we were holding hands across the table. About 5 minuets later, the waitress, Mandy, came by with our food. We thanked her.

"Hey, what's your name?" Mandy asked Jax.

"Jax." He replied.

"Nice to meet you Jax." She said, flirtatiously. I immediately started feeling jealously boil inside me, as I glared at her.

"Um, you too." Jax said. With the tone in his voice, you could tell he noticed she was flirting with him, too.

"You know, you have really nice hair." She said, flirting more; which she apparently she is horrible at.

"Listen sista, in case you hadn't noticed, were kind of dating." I said, straight forward. She looked shocked that I had stood up to her. She turned towards Jax again. Can this chick take a hint?!

"Well, if it doesn't work out, call me." She said, handing a card to Jax. I looked at her in disbelief. Who does that?!

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interested." Jax said, and tore the card in half, and handed the two pieces back to her. She looked at him in disbelief. Guess she isn't used to rejection. She stormed off.

* * *

_(Time Skip: 7:26 PM) (Still Emma's POV)_

Jax took me home on his dirt bike. We were laughing at the waitress. She spilt the cake on her tray, and slipped on it. She fell backwards, and her other shoe flew off her foot, and it hit the manager in the head, who fell behind the counter. It was like something you see in a comedy!

But I stopped laughing when we got to my door, because I realized what was about to happen. I have to do it. I have to. It won't be so bad. Jax will be there with me. And besides, I don't exactly have a choice, anymore.

"You ok?" Jax asked, confused as to why I just erased all traces if happiness from my face. I shook my head, no.

"I don't know if I can do this." I admitted. He got a look of realization.

"Em, trust me. It'll be ok. And I'll be there by your side the entire time." He reassured me, and cupped my face in his hands. I looked at him, smiled, and nodded. He gave me a reassuring kiss, and I unlocked the door. Me, and Jax walked in, and saw my dad in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

"Dad?" I asked. He turned towards me, and smiled.

"Emma! There you are!" He dried his hands, walked over to me, and kissed my forehead. he turned towards Jax. "And Jax! Great to see you!" He shook Jax's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, actually dad, we need to tell you something." I said, seriously, and got a worried look on my face. I gestured for both of them to sit down, at the table. Once they did, I joined them. "Um, well, first of all, me and Jax have something to tell you, together." I said, turning towards Jax, and then back to my dad. Jax held my hand, under the table. "We're dating."

"Well, that's great news!" My dad exclaimed, happily. I knew he liked Jax, but I'm sure he would have had the same reaction with anybody who wasn't Daniel.

"So, I have your approval to date your daughter?" Jax asked my dad.

"Absolutely!" My dad answered, still as happy as can be. I still hadn't smiled since I got in this house.

"Ok, now, for the other news." I said, looking down, at the table. I looked back up, at my dad. "Dad, remember this morning, when I told you Daniel broke up with me, because he didn't except me for who I am?"

"Yes." My dad replied, simply.

"And you asked me what I meant, and I said I would tell you later?" I asked.

"Yes, I remember. Are you gonna tell me, now?" He asked. I nodded. Jax squeezed my hand tighter, and I squeezed it back.

"Dad, I'm a witch."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE HATE THOSE. BUT DON'T WORRY, THIS IS A MULTI-CHAPTER! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! AND DON'T FORGET TO GO READ Slowly Falling IF YOU HAVEN'T YET! BYE GUYS! :)**


	2. Chosen One Emma

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE TWO WEEKS, PROBABLY, BUT I KNEW I HAD TO UPDATE EVENTUALLY. I PROBABLY ALSO WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK CAUSE I GOT A TON OF DOCTOR APPOINTMENTS, AND MY BIRTHDAY! BUT, ANYWAYS, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Emma's POV

"Dad, I'm a witch." I blurt out. I tried to keep myself from looking afraid of his reaction, but it was a complete fail; I hung my head, and shut my eyes, tight. When I didn't hear anything from my dad, I peek out from one eye. I see him with a look of shock, but I can see relief in his eyes. I go back to a normal look. "Dad?"

"Um, yes, sweetie, I'm fine. Um, Jax, could you give us a-a minuet?" My dad asked. I looked over at Jax, horrified. I didn't want Jax to leave for a second. I wanted to know he was here the whole time. I will feel like I can't breathe if he leaves. Jax sees the horrified look on my face, and turns to my dad.

"I'm sorry sir, but no." He replies. Even though I wanted him to stay, I was shocked. And it showed. Not only on me, but on my dad, too.

"Excuse me?" Dad asks, surprised that Jax said such a thing to him.

"Look, I just have one question. Did you know about witches, and wizards, and magic before tonight?" Jax asked. That was really the question that had gone through my head since I figured out I was a witch; if dad ever knew about mom.

"Well, how do you know about it?!" Dad asked Jax, well, more like yelled.

"Because I'm a wizard."

"Just answer the question, dad."

"Of course I know! I was married to a witch!" Dad yells. I was socked. He knew? I stood up, letting go of Jax's hand.

"What?! You knew this whole time, and didn't tell me?! How could you do that?!" I yelled. He stood up, too.

"Well, maybe I didn't know that my daughter would become a witch, just like _her_! Maybe I was hoping that she would be human!" Dad yells. Wait, _hoped_? I stepped back, shocked.

"Hoped? As in you didn't want me to be like mom? You wanted me to like you? So, what?! Do you want me to give up my powers? Do you want me to move out? Do you want me gone?! Do you have a problem with me being at witch?! Did you have a problem with mom?!" I yelled, taking steps back. At this point, Jax was standing, also.

"Of corse I didn't have a problem with your mother! I loved her, and I still do! And of corse I don't have a problem with you! You're my daughter!" He yelled back. I looked in his eyes. I knew that look. He had the same look in his eyes that Daniel had when he told me he didn't care if I was a witch or not. And now I knew what that look meant; that he did care, and he didn't like it, no matter how much he denied it. I can't believe my dad thought that of me, and my mother. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, as I tried to hold in sobs.

"Oh my god." I said, backing up even further.

"What?!" My dad yelled, getting angry.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled, and stomped out if the house, through the front door. I could hear foot steps behind me. I knew my dad would follow me, but I was hoping Jax would, too.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I heard my dad yell; he was definitely angry.

"I don't care! I'd rather be anywhere but here!" I yelled back, turning around. I was surprised with myself. I'd never told anybody off, never mind my father! Jax appeared behind my dad. I stood by his bike, and motioned for him to come with me. He got the hint, and walked over. He put his helmet on, and got on the bike. I grabbed my helmet, but while I reached for it, my dad grabbed my wrist, with a _tight_ grip. His grip hurt so much, it wasn't worth trying to get out of. "Let me go!"

"Not until you get in that house, and we talk about this." He said, sternly. I'd never seen my dad _this_ angry.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" We heard a soft voice behind us. We all turned our heads to see Mrs. Miller. My dad let go of my wrist, and fixed himself up, applying a smile to his lips.

"Mrs. Miller, great to see you, what are you doing here?" My dad asks Daniel's mother.

"Well, I was on my deck, reading, and I suddenly here a bit of a fight going on across the street. Is everything ok?" She asks, completely confused.

"Oh, no! There's nothing wrong! Everything's perfectly fine!" My dad fake laughs. She didn't buy it, Mrs. Miller wasn't stupid.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Absolutely." My dad says, still fake laughing. She wasn't buying it, but Mrs. Miller shook it off.

"Well, ok, sorry to bother you." She says, beginning to walk away.

"Bye, Mrs. Miller!" I yell, smiling, and waving, as both Jax, and my dad join in. "And goodbye, dad." I turn toward my dad, and quickly put on my helmet, and get on Jax's bike. I knew Jax was on the fence with taking off, but he knew he had to. Before my dad could say anything, me, and Jax sped down the road, on his dirt bike.

* * *

_(Time Skip: 20 Minuets) (Still Emma's POV)_

Jax drove on, and on. We had no destination, what so ever. As we drove down a line of back roads, I saw a random park. It may not have been a park, but it was a place to stop, where we wouldn't get yelled at for being on someone's property.

"Hey! Pull over over there!" I yelled over the loud engine, and pointed to the grassy field, while still holding on, so Jax would know where to go. Jax slowed down the engine, and stopped the bike. I took my helmet off, and climbed off the bike, and Jax did the same.

"Why did you wanna stop here?" Jax asked, while putting the kick-stand down.

"Cause I think we should talk about where I'm gonna end up tonight." I said, sitting in the grass. Jax sat beside me,

"Well, don't you think you should go home?" He asked.

"No! I might have if my dad excepted just me for who I am, but he said it about my mother too! I don't think I can ever forgive him!" I said, matter of factly. "I already went through that once with Daniel, and it caused so much pain afterword, my best friend had to literally drag me out of bed! He didn't except me, and that only led to problems!" I was now crying. Jax saw this, and immediately embraced me. I cried into his chest.

I still can't believe my dad would think that about me, he was such a hypocrite! He hated Daniel, who didn't except me for who I am, while here he is, freaking out so bad, he drives me out of the house, never wanting to go back.

I know what you're thinking; this isn't something I would normally do. The normal Emma would take _any_ insult, be mad for a day, or two, maximum, and get over it. Even when I knew for a fact that Daniel didn't like me being a witch, I was still head-over-heels 'in love' with him. Yet, here I am, in the middle of 'who-knows-where', crying my eyes out, cause my dad can't except me for being a witch.

I saw it in his eyes. I knew that look oh-too-well. He didn't like witches. He didn't like me being a witch. I wonder what would have happened if he found out I was the Chosen One. He probably would have flipped. I don't understand people that don't like witches. Why did my dad marry my mom, if he knew she was a witch? Why did he agree to have a kid with her? Why did he do all the stuff he did to get her to notice him, and go out with him, and marry him. Why?

_(3rd Person's POV)_

No matter how many questions she asked, one stuck out so much, it killed her to think about it:

Why did her mom give up her powers for someone she knew didn't except her for who she is?

_Why?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

She didn't know if it was the fool moon, or Jax, or whatever! All Emma knew was that she finally had grown up to be strong. She didn't take an insult from nobody, without them hearing a piece of her mind.

She was different, now.

She could be her own person. She was a witch. And nobody could take that away from her. All the people in her life knew, and if they didn't like it, that was their problem! She didn't care, anymore. She was going to start acting like the Chosen One she is, and isn't gonna listen to anybody else who tries to bring her down. Her 'normal' days were over, and she was a knew person. She was Emma.

_Chosen One Emma_

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW, IT WAS _REALLY_ SHORT, AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, BUT I PROMISE THAT MORE UPDATES ARE COMING! AND I KNOW THERE WASN'T MUCH ROMANCE IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT THERE WILL BE A _TON_ MORE IN THE NEXT! BYE GUYS! :)**


End file.
